


Breakfast Sliders

by shootsharpest



Category: TAZ Commitment - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast), the adventure zone: commitment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, TAZC OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootsharpest/pseuds/shootsharpest
Summary: “These aren’t those slider things?”“What, these? Nah, they’re breakfast sandwiches! Very different.”--Remy makes breakfast. Irene sleeps in. Nadiya just wants to keep all these foods straight.





	Breakfast Sliders

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 10000% in love with the idea of these three being in love so here we are,

“Your obsession with tiny burgers never ceases to amaze me.”

“What do you mean? These?”

“Yeah,” Nadiya says, putting the newspaper down and taking a sip of her coffee--black, with just a hint of creamer. “These aren’t those little slider things?”

“What, these? Nah, they’re breakfast sandwiches! _Very_ different.”

Nadiya wrinkles her nose at this. How is she supposed to keep all these foods straight if there’s no rhyme or reason to their names?

“I see,” she manages, glancing back down to their photo on the headline of the paper. It’s a local one, specially ordered for the Berg, from the trip they just made inland to Indiana on a mission just the day before. The photo shows her and Remy, working to hold the arms of the man they’d caught, Kardala speaking with her usual gusto to a swarm of brave reporters. For a photo of them in action, Nadiya muses, it’s actually not half bad.

Just then, a plate slowly scoots into her line of vision, crumpling the paper slightly in the process. Remy is handing her one of his breakfast slider-sandwiches, probably with a plate of three or four for himself. When she looks up her suspicions are confirmed. She shoots him a quick “thank you” before picking up the still-warm sandwich in her hand. It’s small, only the size of the biscuit that serves as a bun, so she thinks it really has no business being called a sandwich if Remy was so adamant about the whole “slider” thing before. But this is not an argument Nadiya can see going anywhere (or being of any use), so she opts to take a bite instead.

Remy is watching her, not even attempting to hide his hopeful expression or pleased smile as she tears into the little sandwich. He plops into the seat opposite her, placing down his plate and another, equally heaped plate.

“For Irene. Pretty tired from yesterday, I’ll guess, ‘cause she’s still in bed,” he explains, as if there was any question, but Nadiya nods anyway.

“They finally got your good side,” she teases, sliding him the paper with her free hand. He perks up and practically showers the page with crumbs as he picks it up and grins at the image taking up a good third of the space.

“Oh whoa, they really did! This one’s going on our fridge for _sure_ ,” Remy grins. As if there’s enough room on their fridge, with all their schedules and lists and photos from other papers. Nadiya laughs softly and takes another drink of her coffee as he jumps--literally--out of his seat.

Remy made that, too. He’s always up first; whether for a run or some kind of workout or just because his internal alarm clock likes him up early, Nadiya isn’t sure. But she won’t question it, because he’s always there for her with a kiss and early morning coffee, always just strong enough and with just enough cream. He’s like that, always doing little things for the two of them. As for why, Nadiya’s not too sure either. He’s got a full schedule every day, too, but always takes time out to cook or straighten their room or doing the shopping without ever being asked. Maybe it had something to do with Remy spending so long helping look after his nephew, that he just… _does_ things for people. Again, it’s not something Nadiya would bring up with him really, or even protest--she honestly enjoys having thoughtful partners. It’s just hard not to think about sometimes, wondering if Remy or Irene ever notice themselves performing these little roles.

“I’m gonna go check on her,” Remy says, interrupting the silence after somehow managing to pin the cut-out picture amongst their personal fridge omage to do-gooding. Nadiya gets up to follow, moving without too much thought to pour an ungodly amount of sugar and cream into another mug for Irene, following it with the cooling coffee. She laughs under her breath at herself, thinking how much of an Irene or Remy move this is.

Remy has the plate in hands again, half a sandwich poking from between his lips. He grins again, best as he can, and crooks an arm. Nadiya hooks her own arm through, careful not to spill Irene’s coffee or her own in doing so. She leans into Remy’s warmth, ever-present, and presses a kiss to his cheek as they make their way back to the bedroom.

Nadiya revels for a moment in the feeling of calm, unhurried activity. She’s not rushing to the lab, or out on a mission, or training for exhausting amounts of time. She’s just enjoying time with Remy--and Irene, if they can wake her up--on a day they’ve taken off for themselves.

Maybe these two have rubbed off on her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on tumblr at @iremiya, i'm planning on posting more content of these three there and here!


End file.
